Damned
by Aria Nereid Fassa
Summary: What's wrong with Draco? i mean, apart from his attitude. Has he got indigestion? Is he constipated? Shouldn't a summary be more than just questions?


_Damned_[1]  
Author: Del (delirium_ph@yahoo.com), one of Aria-chan's multiple personalities  
Rating: PG  
Category: Romance/Humor/Angst  
'Ships: D/G, mild H/G, even milder C/G, the mildest of O/G, the teensiest smattering of another D/G (that's Dennis/Ginny to you, not Dean/Ginny, or Dudley/Ginny--{rotfl!}, or Dumbledore/Ginny--*ewww!!!*)...truth be told, everybody loves Ginny in this! hell, *i* love Ginny, she rox! if i had my way, she'd get all the *Baldwins*, except those six who share a gene pool with her, of course...bwahahahahaaa!!!  
Summary: What's wrong with Draco? i mean, apart from his attitude. Has he got indigestion? Is he constipated? Shouldn't a summary be more than just questions?  
  
Disclaimer: Ginny Weasley(TM), Draco Malfoy(TM), Harry Potter(TM) and all related characters, objects and concepts belong to the goddess JKR  
  
A/N: This is a songfic. After i specifically state in one of my other A/Ns that i don't do songfics, i turn right around and write this one. urg. i am so fickle. That being said, i must acknowledge the inspiration for this:  
  
[1. "Damned" by Shimoli  
btw, please bear with these feetneet which you will be seeing scattered liberally around this fic, as i am very fond of them, and of Terry Pratchett, who has elevated the footnote to an art form.]  
  
This is dedicated to my absolutely fabulous betas, Anne Sunshine and María Miranda.  
  
  
Chapter 1 - "Vis Mortua"[2]  
  
[2. (Mech.), dead force; force doing no active work, but only producing pressure.]  
  
Your devious ways / You do the work of the dark forces in this world / And you're evil / Oh yes you are / Damned  
  
  
There. He just did it again! Ginny's brow furrowed with annoyance as she shut her worn copy of _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_. Malfoy had just been glaring in her direction. And she'd caught him glaring. He'd looked away quite casually just as she turned slightly toward him, but she'd caught him, sure enough. Hogwarts library did not have many students in it at the moment, and there wasn't anyone else sitting past her and her companion for him to skewer with his glare.   
  
Why didn't he just come right out and insult her, Ginny Weasley, and be done with it, instead of vainly attempting to bore a hole in her with that glacial grey stare? Was this some new technique he invented for the sole purpose of torturing those he deemed lesser beings than himself and his ilk? If she'd been Ron, she might've decked him by now, the obnoxious ferret. She grinned at the thought. But she wasn't her older brother, even if they did have the same Weasley red hair and freckles. And she didn't just haul off and punch someone merely for looking at her strangely, as much as she would have liked to. Even if the someone was Draco Malfoy, most insufferable of the generally insufferable Slytherin sixth years. And even if she would have been perfectly justified in wiping that disgusted expression off his face with her fist, because _he_ had started it, after all.  
  
She turned to her fellow fifth year Colin Creevey, who was sitting opposite her. "Tell me, Colin, is that creep Malfoy looking here?"  
  
He made a face. "Now that you mention it, I did notice him shooting dark looks this way. Mostly at you, I think."  
  
"I thought as much," she said irritably, her suspicions confirmed. "Honestly, hasn't he got anything better to do?"  
  
"Looks a bit like he's got indigestion, he does," Colin commented. "Wonder what's the matter with him. Hey, why were you smiling to yourself just now?"  
  
Ginny leaned conspiratorially over the desk and told him.  
  
He snickered, "Oh, that's rich! I'd sure like to see you slug him one, Gin. It'd be a real photo op!" He patted his camera. Glancing at Malfoy, Colin gave a little blink. "You know what, now he looks _livid_."  
  
"What is his problem?!"  
  
Colin shrugged. "Maybe he can't stand seeing people like us looking happy. Not when he's such a miserable git himself."  
  
"Why, that must be one of the most perceptive things I've ever heard you say!" She beamed at her friend. "Right then, let's get out of here, I refuse to take any more of him giving us the Evil Eye. We're finished studying anyway. Let's go watch Quidditch practice, maybe we can get you some good shots of Har--the team."  
  
Colin couldn't help smiling wryly at the mention of "Har--the team." He let her lead him out the library and off to the Quidditch pitch. Looking back he saw Malfoy glance at them as venomously as the Slytherin snake itself, but he shrugged it off. "Venomous" was probably one of Malfoy's natural facial expressions.  
  
~~~  
  
"Oy, Ginny! Colin!" From high up in the stands Dennis Creevey enthusiastically waved at his brother and the redhead towing him along by the hand.  
  
"Hullo, Denís[3]!" said Ginny, looking up and waving back. The two fifth years made their way up to him and sat down. "Did we miss anything good?"  
  
[3. This is not a typo of Dennis' name, 'tis but a small homage to a *wicked* _Riddikulus_ fanfic entitled _The Romantic Exploits of Dennis Creevey the Playah_ by Aafro Man Ziegod, of whom i am a hardcore fan. {grin}]  
  
"Nah...And it's just Dennis now, alright?" the younger boy replied rather awkwardly. Over his brother's head, Colin and Ginny shared a moment of benign amusement at the name-changing phase Dennis went through. Colin knew for a fact that his little brother had a bit of a crush on his good friend Ginny, so his amusement was even keener than Ginny was aware of.  
  
Meanwhile, the unsuspecting object of Dennis' infatuation settled herself comfortably to observe Har--the Quidditch team.   
  
Drat, even in her head she still did that! Would she never get over this crush on him? Did she even want to get over it? Inwardly she sighed. Up in the sky, Harry was pulling out of a loop-the-loop on his Firebolt(TM); then, catching sight of Ginny, he flew nearer alongside the stands and mouthed "Hi, Ginny, how's it going?" She mouthed back, "Doing good." He nodded and went back to the other players. She cast her slightly unfocused gaze out over the pitch, while listening with only half her attention to Colin and Dennis' comments. Presently she shook herself out of her Harry-induced semi-stupor and was about to ask Colin to let her have a go with his camera.  
  
Dean Thomas was batting a particularly ornery Bludger away from Harry when Ginny noticed two small glints of light flash momentarily on the edge of her sight. She turned toward where the light seemed to be coming from, which was back toward the school building.  
  
"Colin, may I have that for just a moment?" Without waiting for his answer, she took his camera out of his hands and put her eye to the viewfinder. Colin, with the camera strap still around his neck, was yanked toward her.   
  
"Erm, sorry."  
  
"...No problem," Colin mumbled against her shoulder. Dennis was looking at them rather suspiciously. Slipping the camera strap over his head, he righted himself and fixed a quelling big-brotherly glower on Dennis.  
  
After a last apologetic murmur to Colin, she raised the viewfiender to her eye again and through the telephoto lens she saw...  
  
Malfoy with binoculars, on a hillock not too far from the pitch. Spying on Harry, no doubt! Then Malfoy did a strange thing. He turned his binoculars toward the stands. He seemed to be looking directly at her.   
  
  
~ Chapter 1 still in the process of being written... {shrug} ~ 


End file.
